


The Sweet Innocence of his Deadly Sins

by Kylo Hux (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Series: The Torn Jedi [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Minor Character Death, Murder by Force, Murder by Force Choking, Other, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 19:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5977921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Kylo%20Hux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The falling of the childish guilt Ben Solo felt is the rise of Lord Kylo Ren.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sweet Innocence of his Deadly Sins

His Force was strong, so strong, so suddenly – even though just moments ago he had over exerted it, creating a barrier around Hux, around Phasma. Around the two people that probably meant the most to him in this new world, excluding the Supreme Leader.  
  
The 17 year old took a step forward, his eyes narrowed and his Force shot forward, wrapping around the man’s throat.  
  
Kylo didn’t need to lift his arm and use his hand. He didn’t need to focus on holding the man’s trachea with his Force and he definitely didn’t have to concentrate on making it harder and harder, watching him claw at the invisible hands around his throat.  
  
A smirk slid onto Kylo’s face and he just watched him, he watched him gasp and pant, trying so hard to force oxygen into his lungs.  
  
He let go, he let the man breathe. The guard collapsed, inhaling oxygen as though it were going out of fashion.  
  
“Careful, Ren.”  
  
Kylo’s gaze flickered back over his shoulder.  
  
“Don’t overexert yourself.”  
  
Kylo scoffed and turned back to the guard.  
  
_You **will** tell us where the map is._  
  
“I’d rather die.”  
  
_Very well._  
  
Kylo’s Force shot out once more, wrapping around the man’s throat, hard this time. If you looked closely, you could _see_ an indent on his throat. The Force wrapped tightly around the guard’s chest, preventing it from moving at all.  
  
He gasped and struggled but, it was over. He slumped, held up by the hands that had choked him, before Kylo blinked, letting it fall.  
  
The guilt no longer wrapped around his stomach, no longer made him feel sick as he stared at the body of the person he had just murdered.  
  
Why should he feel guilty?  
  
After all, what was one more dead Resistance guard?


End file.
